Tasha's surprise
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Tasha has a surprise. And it's... Wait I'm not telling you!


Part 1

Chase POV  
The day started out normal. But by the end of the day it was absolutely crazy. Might as well tell you the story. It all started around 6:00 Am...  
6:00 that morning...  
"Chase! Your friend is here!" Davenport called out. I looked up from what I was drawing for art class. I hadn't done my homework that weekend. I was drawing a dumb flower...  
"Damn." I mumbled as I picked it up. "Comin'!" I called back. I quickly shoved it into my folder than shoved my folder into my shoulder bag grabbing my plaid shirt and quickly slipping it on I grabbed my bag and my jacket and ran from my room. I ran to the living room to see Christina looking at a picture. I ran up. It was a picture of my real mom.  
Her name was unknown to me. Davenport wouldn't tell us and my super smarts wouldn't let me look her up. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was 5'9 and that's all I know. The picture was of her standing on the steps smiling. Christina looked at me.  
"Who is this?" She asked. My eyes saddened. It was a bit of a hard topic for me.  
"My mom." I said. She set the picture down lightly.  
"Sorry. I didn't kno-." She began  
"It's ok dude. We better hurry." I said she nodded. She had her hair curled as always. It went down to the middle of her back and was naturally golden brown. Her eyes were a light blue that they almost looked like they could be white. She wore her black shirt that said 'NERD' across it and she had black skinny jeans on that looked a bit tight on her. She also had on her black high tops.  
"Aren't those pants a bit tight?" I asked She shrugged  
"Kinda. It was the last clean pair I had." She said. I raised an eyebrow "Washing machine's broken." She said. I nodded.  
"Hey what size are your jeans?" I asked. She gave it a second of though  
"14." She said.  
"I think I might have something." I said. I handed her my bag and jogged into the hall. I ame back with a pair of my old jeans. They were a 15 but I think guys pants are bigger by a size or two... "Here." I said holding them out she took them and handed me my bag. She put them around her waist length.  
"Looks like the right size. Who's are they?" She asked  
"Mine." I said. She looked at them  
"Doesn't really look like it." She said. I shrugged.  
"Come on we're gonna be late." I said grabbing my car keys (Hey it's my story he can drive if I want him to drive :P) We walked outside and we walked up to my red truck. I had gotten it for my birthday last year. We both got in. Her phone buzzed. She checked it  
"Gale says Perry's in a bad mood today." She said  
"When is she not in a bad mood?" I asked. she shrugged  
"How should I know. She hasn't smiled since she baby sat for Bloody Marry." Christina joked making me chuckle. She smiled and bucked up. I bucked my seat belt and stuck the key in the ignition. Than I began to drive to school

Christina POV  
I sat in the passenger's seat of my best friend, Chase's had on a paint splattered shirt (Witch I made for him. All I did was flick random paints with a paint brush at the shirt and stain it than wait for the paint to dry. It's all to easy :) and his Plaid shirt sat on his bag next to my bag. His black jeans were a bit ripped. His brown eyes were full of laziness as always and of all the pranks he could be planing. He had on no socks and his black high tops. His hair was freshly cut (He had his hair cut the other day or something I guess) and he paid action to the road.  
I know I probably shouldn't say this but I think he's really cute. I don't know why but he's really cute. He pulled up to the student parking lot of the school. He quickly got the first parking space he could find. Trent was out front of the school  
"Damn. Trent's out front." I said. Chase froze.  
"Oh no." He said. We both got out. I shouldered my bag.  
"This probably won't end well." I said looking to Chase. He and Trent were enemies. Really bad enemy's. Last week Chase went home with bruzes on his sides and a few red marks on his face.  
"I know it won't." Chase said. He held his shoulder strap tightly. He locked his car and closed his door. I closed my door also and we began to walk to school. I could tell how tense he was. I nervously took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me surprised.  
"It'll be ok." I said. I was going to let go awkwardly but his hand clasped around mine making me blush. We kept walking  
"Hey Davendork, Jackass what are you doing." Trent said. My grip tightened around Chase's hand.  
"Hey Trent don't call her that." Chase said letting go of my hand and crossing his arms across his chest.  
"What are you going to do about it. Davendork." Trent said. We were saved by my older brother, Greyson walking up. He was 18 and in his last year of Highschool. He was 3 inches taller than Trent with my blue eyes and he's a blond.  
"I hope you guys aren't bothering my sister and her friend." He said. He had on a Green shirt and a white long sleeve under that and he had on ripped blue jeans and his shoes were worn out and old.  
"No. Nothing." Trent said. He was scared of Greyson "Just hanging out with my buds." He said messing up Chase's hair. Chase glared at Trent and smacked his hand away. Greyson walked with us inside. I hugged him  
"Thanks Greyson." I said. He smiled  
"No problem Chris. I gotta get to class." He said. I let go and he walked away.  
"You're brother's awesome." Chase said. I nodded  
"Best brother ever." I said. I have a brother and a sister. You just met Greyson but I also have a sister who's one grade below me and her name is America. Yes mum names her America. America Jackson... Yep. I'm lucky I wasn't name Florida or Canada.  
"Christina!" A voice yelled. My best friends, Tilliana Hazard who goes by her middle name Gale and Fallen Jenson came running over. "America... Her homework... Bullies..." Gale said. My eyes widened. They pulled me away from Chase and ran me down the hall. One of the school bullies a 2nd year Senior named Darik Jetson was holding America's homework up in the air as she jumped for it.  
"Hey Darik!" I snapped walking over. He looked over to me and I distracted him long enough to let America get her homework and run to her glass. Darik growled looking at her as she ran into her class room than back to me.  
"Run!" I yelled and me, Gale and Fallen took off running.  
"Get back here you 3!" Darik yelled chasing us. I remembered I still had to change my jeans and the skinny jeans were hurting my legs so I pulled the girls the other way and we all crashed into the bathroom door going inside and shutting it.  
"Why the hell are we in here?" Gale asked.  
"Because, I have to change my skinny jeans." I said pulling them out of my bag. Gale frowned  
"They don't look like they're your jeans." She said folding her arms across her chest. I rolled my eyes  
"Because they're not." I said folding my arms across my chest.  
"Who's are they?" Fallen asked. She ws very into the 'Couples' thing. I sighed  
"Chase's." I said looking at her. She squealed  
"Oh you two would make a lovely couple! Bloody hell I need to get you two together!" She said. Did I mention Fallen is British and loves to say 'Bloody hell!'? No? Oh well... Ya she say's Bloody hell a lot and is british...  
"Fallen we are just friends!" I said.  
"For now!" She squealed happily before shoving me into a stall so I could change. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into the Jeans Chase and loaned me. They actually fit perfectly. I shoved my skinny jeans into my bag and walked out of the stall. Gale and Fallen were waiting for me doing their make up. Gale was putting on her blush and lipstick while Fallen was puting on eye shadow and mascara.  
"Guys." I said. they turned around and looked at me  
"Who knew boy's jeans would look so good on you." Fallen said. Gale rolled her eyes at Fallen. I did also as I looked int the mirror and fixed my hair. The bell rang out and we all ran out of the bathroom going to our lockers. I shoved my bag into my locker and got my math bag and a pencil and a notebook than I slammed my locker closed and locked it before running off to math class.  
After school...  
I got my stuff out of my locker and put on my sun glasses I quickly shut my locker door and turned around coming face to face with America. I jumped. She giggled  
"America what are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms. She smiled  
"Just wondering something." She said swaying back and fourth. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What would that be?" I asked. She just smiled  
"Are you and Dork together?" She asked. Her nickname for Chase is Dork. I felt my cheeks go red  
"No. We're just friends." Christina said.  
"Oooo. Bumped down to just friends." America said. "Sorry for you." She said before skipping off. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. Chase was waiting and twirling his keys around his finger. He saw me and smiled  
"Hey." He said as I walked up  
"Hey." I said back. He pulled off my sunglasses. "Hey give those back." I said reaching for them. He held them up and I jumped for them. He chuckled as I kept trying. I gave up and he put them on himself.  
"Let's go." He said before walking away like a girl. I rolled my eyes and him and followed walking like a man. He got into the driver's seat of his truck and I got in next to him. He had on his white sweat shirt now and his plaid shirt was stuffed into his bag. I could see a sleeve trying to come out. He handed me back my glasses and I put them back on.  
"Your house or mine?" He asked. I shrugged  
"Yours." I said and he nodded. He started the engine. "Can we stop off at my house. I want to get my pet kitty." I than said. I couldn't stand to be away from my tiny pet kitty! She's to damn cute! Ah!  
"Ok." He said pulling out of the parking lot and began to drive. For some reason I ended up staring at him. How could I do this! He's my best friend! I think I have feelings for him... Oh well. I hope that doesn't ruin out friend ship...  
We rode along in silence and he soon pulled up to my house. America and Greyson weren't home so I snuck inside. My parents were at work so I picked up my kitten, Jojo(A girl) and walked back outside. Jojo was so tiny. She's only a year old. She's a grey and white kitten and she's really fluffy! I LOVE THINGS THAT ARE FLUFFY! And Jojo is so fluffy! I got into the passenger's seat of Chase's car again and he looked at Jojo. Jojo jumped from my hand and began to gnaw on the sleeve of Chase's Jacket happily. Chase smiled and picked uo Jojo.  
"She seams to like you." I said as he handed her to me. He nodded  
"She's so tiny." He said  
"I know." I said sctatching Jojo's head and she lowly purred. Chase backed out of my drive way and we began to drive towards where he lives. His raido was playing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' one of my favorite songs by Green Day (Besides Wake me up when Speptember ends). I unknowingly sang along with the last few verses

'My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone'

"You have a beautiful voice." chase said making me blush  
"Thanks." I said as Jojo gnawed on my shouler bag strap. we pulled up to Chase's house. It was 2 story's with a strange outside. We both got out of his car. I carefuly shut the door with Jojo in my other hand and Chase locked the doors. We walked up to the front door. Jojo gnawed on my thumb and luckaly her teeth weren't vearry sharp and it tickled.  
Chase got the door open and we walked in. Inside evereyone was waiting. Leo, Adam, Bree, and Mr and Mrs. Davenport(Tasha)  
"Oh Chase you're here. And you brought you friend." Mrs. Davenport said walking up to us smieling. "Are you two?" She began and looed at the two of us smieling. We relised what she was talking about  
"Oh no." We both said looking at eachother  
"We're just friends." I said as Jojo kept gnawing on my thumb. Mrs. Davenport looked at Jojo  
"Aw she's so cute." She said. I nodded. Jojo looked at Mrs. Davenport before continueing to gnaw on my thumb. Somethng broke her from her stairing at Jojo  
"We have a surprise." Mr. Davenport said standing up and Mrs. Davenport walked back over to him and he put an arm around her waist.  
"What is it?" Chase asked. The kids all waited in a responce  
"Well I'm..." We all gasped.

* * *

**Hello all my little Lab Rats, You're just gonna have to wait to see what Tasha said! OMG! This took me a long time to make so please leave a review or like! This is ILCD SIGNING OFF!(Not really I'm still logged in...)**


End file.
